


That One Time Snow Man Played Among Us

by taboonalady



Series: Snow Man Plays Among Us [1]
Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: Also please give us Snow Man playing video games on YT, Gen, Humor, Snow Man playing Among Us, because why not, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taboonalady/pseuds/taboonalady
Summary: What if Snow Man played Among Us?Author's Note: There might be more. Maybe. I did it for shits and giggles but let me know if you enjoyed it! :D
Series: Snow Man Plays Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122620
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	That One Time Snow Man Played Among Us

Hikaru and Meme look at their screens.

‘Impostor’

Meme puts a hand over his forehead, chuckling nervously to himself.

Hikaru also giggles.

Fukka and Koji run off to the MedBay, Raul tails Meme and Shoppi who go to the right side of the map towards Weapons, Sakuma and Abe go together downwards and towards Admin, Date goes off on his own past the MedBay, and Hikaru trails Fukka and Koji though he is far behind them.

Proximity chat is on.

~

Fukka and Koji come up to the MedBay to watch each other get scanned.

“Fukka-san, you’re not the impostor, are you?”

“No, are you?” Fukka says with doubt.

Koji sees Hikaru come in. “Ah, Teru-nii!”

“Hikaru is here?”

“Hi guys~” Hikaru’s tone is neutral.

“Ah, scary,” Fukka blurts out. “H-Hey, you better not be the impostor!”

“I’m not. Are you guys done here?”

“Yeah,” Koji says. “Don’t worry Fukka-san, Teru-nii is here to protect us! Right, Teru-nii?”

Fukka and Koji happen to go out at the same time, but Fukka gets left behind a bit. That’s when Hikaru strikes, leaving a clueless Koji and Hikaru together, walking towards the Reactor.

~

“This is super freaky,” Raul says as he follows Meme around for some reason. “What are your tasks, Meme?”

“Weapons. We turned visual tasks off so you can’t see me doing it,” Meme answers calmly.

“How about you, Shoppi?”

“...uh,” Shoppi happens to stand beside wires, but doesn’t actually do anything. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

“You’re doing wires, Shoppi?” Meme asks.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

Raul barks a high pitch laughter. “You’re hopeless, Shoppi. But still cute.”

“Shut up!” Shoppi’s voice is so loud it cuts off. “Do I just match the wires? Are we doing the same tasks?”

Shoppi comes back to his character’s screen only to find out that Meme and Raul have left without him.

“Why am I playing this stupid game?”

~

“Ah, the alarms are going off!” Sakuma exclaims as he waits for Abe to swipe his card in Admin. “We should go, Abe-chan!”

“Wait, give me a sec.” Error. Error again. Another error. “Why?! Just let me swipe it! Accept it, please!”

“We need to hurry, Abe-chan!”

“Just go ahead without me, Sakuma. This thing feels broken.”

“Oh, okay.” Sakuma leaves Admin.

“This. Damn. Swiper!”

~

“Yay, Teru-nii, Fukka-san, we did it!”

“Yeah, it’s a surprise nobody else came,” Hikaru comments, waiting for his kill timer to run out.

“Eh? Where’s Fukka-san?” Koji starts to panic.

At the same time, Date arrives in the Reactor as well.

“Is Fukka-san dead?!”

Hikaru hums. “I don’t know—he was behind us in MedBay! Maybe he vented?”

“We should go back!” Koji starts running from the Reactor towards the MedBay, when suddenly—

‘DEAD BODY REPORTED’

“NOOOO FUKKA-SAN!”

“Koji, you’re too loud in our ears!” Abe says.

“But Fukka-san…”

“Oh, who reported it?” Raul asks.

“Shota did,” Abe answers. “It’s the megaphone icon next to his name that indicates who reported the dead body. Where did you see Fukka, Shota?”

“Left towards where we started? The hallway there. I did see Sakuma by the body,” Shoppi says.

“Hey!!!” Sakuma protests.

“That’s near the MedBay!” Hikaru pipes in. “Fukka got killed near MedBay? By Sakuma?”

“HEY! I DIDN’T DO IT!” Sakuma shouts. “It’s not what you think!”

“Sakkun, no,” Koji’s voice sounds defeated.

“I told you I didn’t do it!”

“I was with Sakuma when the round started but when the Reactor went off he left Admin so I don’t know…” Abe’s voice trails off.

“Then it’s Sakuma-kun?” Meme finally speaks up. “I was with Raul the entire time.”

“Stop!” Sakuma protests again. “It’s not me!”

“How about Shota?” Hikaru asks. “Are we sure he didn’t kill Fukka? He did discover the body.”

“Self-report?” Abe interjects.

“Guys, I don't even know what the hell I’m doing,” Shoppi groans, followed by everyone’s distinctive laugh. “I didn’t even know I’d reported the body!”

Everyone’s laughs become louder.

“That’s fair,” Abe says. “Guys, we’ll vote soon. Time for discussion is almost up.”

“How about Date-san?” Koji pipes in.

“I went down and worked with the trash chute there, came up to the Reactor after.”

“I believe Date-san,” Hikaru says.

“Well, now we can vote,” Abe repeats. “Remember, if you’re not sure who the imposters are yet, we can skip the vote and hold it later when we’re more sure.”

“I’m voting Sakuma-kun,” Meme declares.

“No! I didn’t do anything!”

“Pretty sure you vented,” Raul jokes, letting out a teasing giggle.

“No! Raul!” Sakuma’s pleas get more dramatic. “I don’t like this! Just skip the vote, guys!”

The voting ends. Everyone votes for Sakuma.

“NOOO!” Sakuma screams as his character gets thrown off the spaceship.

Everyone laughs again.

“I hate you guys—” Sakuma is able to say before his audio gets cut off.

It is revealed to all of them that Sakuma isn’t one of the impostors.

The game resumes. Abe heads right, followed by Meme and Raul. Shoppi goes to the left. Date, Koji and Hikaru walk together towards Admin.

~

“Abe-chan!” Raul exclaims. “What tasks do you have left?”

“O2, something in Electrical…” Abe tears away from the other two to go to O2.

“Ah okay, Meme and I already did this side of the map,” Raul says. “We’ll see you later, Abe-chan!”

“See you!”

Raul walks down the hallway. Checking if somebody else is around first, Meme then enters the O2 room, executes his kill and goes back outside, following to where Raul went.

~

Meanwhile, Fukka and Sakuma in death chat...

“Sakuma! Sakuma!”

“I can’t believe they killed me!”

“SAKUMA!”

“Oh, Fukka! I can hear you! Wait, I can hear ghosts?”

“We’re both dead, you dumbass. Only dead people can talk to each other.”

“Ah, right,” Sakuma chuckles. “Who killed you then, Fukka?”

“Hikaru.”

“Hikaru did?!” Sakuma’s surprise is evident.

“Yeah. If only Koji paid better attention that I wasn’t with them when they got to the Reactor room, then Hikaru would’ve probably been voted out instead… or they’d still vote you out, Sakuma.”

“Why is it always me?!” Sakuma pouts as Fukka cackles.

“Sorry dude,” Fukka chuckles some more. “Who is the other one?”

“I have no—”

“AH! I DIED! IT WAS MEME!” Fukka and Sakuma hear Abe’s screaming.

“Abe-chan! You got killed?”

“Yeah...” Abe sighs. “Meme killed me. I had a feeling it was him.”

“Oh so it’s Meme,” Fukka says. “That guy is too good at what he does.”

“Right,” Sakuma says. “Meme is scary sometimes.”

Fukka laughs, “He is.”

“Teru-nii!” Koji’s voice then comes in. “Teru-nii…”

“Koji? You too?” Abe asks.

“Hikaru killed you, huh,” Fukka smugly says.

“Fukka-san! I’m sorry!” Koji’s voice is apologetic. “I didn’t know it was Teru-nii!”

‘DEAD BODY REPORTED’

“It was Koji in Electrical,” Date declares.

“Abe-chan is dead too!” Raul adds. “This is bad!”

“Abe-chan, huh...” Meme murmurs.

“Do we know where Abe was killed?” Hikaru asks.

“By the way, I think it’s Hikaru,” Date says, convinced. “I was with them until they both went to Electrical. I steered right but came back to check on them.”

“Yeah, I don’t know when Koji was killed but I saw Hikaru on the left side of the map and nobody else,” Shoppi adds.

“Guys,” Hikaru starts.

“It’s definitely Iwamoto-kun then!” Raul exclaims.

“You guys are wrong! And are we not discussing who killed Abe?”

“No, we have to eliminate one of the imposters first! Then we can talk about the second one,” Raul reasons. “Besides, we don’t know where Abe-chan was killed so it could be anyone of us. But it’s not me."

“I’m sticking with Hikaru as one of the impostors,” Shoppi says. “Isn't it time to vote already?”

“It starts in a few seconds,” Raul says. “Let’s vote for Iwamoto-kun. If we’re right, we only have one impostor left after this vote.”

“You guys suck,” Hikaru groans.

“It’s definitely Iwamoto-kun,” repeats Raul, chuckling as he does so.

The voting ends. Hikaru gets all of the votes.

“This sucks!” Hikaru exclaims as his character is ejected into space.

~

The game resumes. Raul sticks with Shoppi as he starts to suspect Meme. Date walks off on his own to the right. Meme follows him.

“Shoppi, do you still have tasks left?” Raul inquires.

“Yeah, a couple,” Shoppi answers. “You?”

“I think the other impostor is Meme,” Raul whispers as if that makes a difference, ignoring Shoppi’s question.

“I mean, how do we know it’s not Date who killed Koji?”

“Iwamoto-kun was an impostor! What you told us was right!”

“Yeah, but,” Shoppi hesitates. “Date could’ve easily killed Koji as well. Hikaru was just a coincidence.”

“Shoppi, please,” Raul’s voice is desperate. “Just don’t leave my side.”

“Okay,” Shoppi lets Raul stick by his side.

The two of them walk towards Shields after completing each of their own tasks. Raul’s tasks are done by then. Shoppi continues to find where his tasks are when—

“ACK! IT’S MEME!” Raul screams with everything he’s got. “SHOPPI HELP—”

The game then reveals that the impostors have won.

“I told you it’s Meme!” Raul’s voice breaks.

“What happened?” Shoppi’s lost.

An explosion of laughter from the rest of the guys emerges.

“Meme killed Date-sama and Raul so they won,” Abe explains.

“But, I’m still alive…?”

“It’s 1 vs 1, Shota. Like werewolves. You can’t win as a crewmate if it’s 50-50 for both teams.”

“Date died?!” Shoppi sounds genuinely shocked.

Everyone laughs again.

“Meguro killed me while I was in Navigations. I was the only one there,” Date says.

“Why did you die?!” Shota cries. “I thought Raul and I were doing so well.”

“It’s okay, Shoppi,” Raul finally speaks again. “It’s really not your fault. We should’ve told Date-san to come with us so we’d be safe.”

“But…”

“Let it go, Shota,” Hikaru tries to hold back his giggles. “We did it, Meguro! You did amazing.”

“I try,” Meme slyly says.

“Meme killed me while I was in O2!” Abe squeaks out.

“I felt bad for Abe-chan to be honest,” Meme’s tone is apologetic. “But he was alone so it felt right to do.”

“Ahh, I knew it!” Raul says. “I shouldn’t have left Abe-chan alone too but I had my suspicions on him. That is until he died.”

Abe laughs, “That’s how it usually happens to me, anyway.”

“Why is nobody talking about the fact that I got voted out unfairly?!” Sakuma protests again.

“Dude, it’s not unfair if it’s you,” Fukka says. “I died in the first minute!”

“I’m still sorry about that, Fukka-san…” Koji mumbles.

“It’s okay, Koji,” Fukka cracks a smile. “I knew it was Hikaru.”

“I couldn’t help it, I’m sorry,” Hikaru is still trying to hold in his giggling.

“Then Teru-nii killed me too!” Koji says. “I thought I could trust you…”

“I’m sorry, Koji.”

“Well that was fun,” Fukka says. “We should do this again soon.”

Everyone responds with varying degrees of agreement.

Except for Shoppi.

“I was alive…”

“Let it go, Shoppi.”

End.


End file.
